Fiesta, lluvia y amor?
by Yeg Sabakuno
Summary: Tyson, en su tercer campeonato en beyblade, decide realizar una pequeña fiesta en su hogar con sus mejores amigos, pero una tormenta los hace refugiarse en la casa por días y posiblemente semanas, conviviendo del uno con el otro parejas: -kai x ray parejas secundarias: -bryan x yuriy -broockyn x lee AVISO:posible existencia de otras parejas secundarias espero ke les gusteee!
1. Capítulo 1: La fiesta de Tyson

ettoo...pueesss es la primera ves ke publico un fic aki en esta pagina n.n awww espero ke les gusteee...y me dejer reviews! n/n

===/=====/=====/===/===/====/====/====/===/====/====/==/====/=====/======/=====/=====/====

**CAPITULO 1:** La fiesta de Tyson

Tyson ha ganado el campeonato de beyblade (que sorpresa ¬_¬) ha sí que decide realizar una fiesta en su casa, aprovechando de que su abuelo no estaría en un par de días, de invitados solo estarían Max, Kenny, Ray y Kai. Tyson no quería exagerar con la fiesta a sí que solo hiso uno pequeño en su casa con cuatro invitados. Bueno en realidad Tyson quería festejar de lo más grande e iba a invitar a todo el mundo, pero Max dijo que no le gustaba ir a esa clase de fiestas, a Ray que no le gusta los lugares ruidosos, el jefe afirmo que su mamá no lo dejaría ir y Kai dijo que era un idiota, bueno eso no tenía nada que ver con la fiesta, pero fue la única respuesta que dio Kai ( ) A sí que el pobre de Tyson no tuvo de otra que hacer una pequeña fiesta, ya que él quería festejar su triunfo con sus mejores amigos… y posiblemente también con Kai XD

=Casa de Tyson=

En el Dojo…

-SIIII! Soy el campeón y triunfador de beyblade! Inclínense ante mi mortales-dijo Tyson quien estaba parado con una pose de superioridad.

-jajajajajajajaja!-rieron todos los presentes mientras que algunos hacia alabanzas a Tyson, todos alrededor de una pequeña mesa.

Hablaban, reían, hacían bromas entre sí, divirtiéndose en la pequeña fiesta, bueno, no exactamente todos estaban así, y claro que estoy hablando del único chico ruso-japonés quien estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, serio, sucumbido en sus pensamientos, alejado de toda conversación, pero en el fondo feliz de poder estar con sus verdaderos amigos, incluso de un chico chino quien estaba sentado alado de él.

Y así estaban todos divirtiéndose hasta muy tarde, en el cielo se podían ver algunas nubes grises acercándose.

-Bueno, debo irme chicos, ya se hace tarde y creo que se acerca una tormenta y no quisiera mojarme en el camino-dijo el de los lentes levantándose.

-Yo te apoyo jefe-dice Dizzy quien estaba sobre la mesa.

-Sí, yo también debo irme-dijeron Max y Ray levantándose de sus asientos, Kai en silencio también se levanta.

-QUEEE?! Oigan noo esperen!-grito Tyson quien se levantó y corre hasta llegar a la puerta antes que sus amigos y bloquearla.

-Oye Tyson es bueno que seas el campeón y todo eso pero ya se hace tarde y…-hablo Max quien fue interrumpido por Tyson.

-Si si sé qué hace un poquito tarde pero es que aún no termina mi fiesta, vaamos chicos!-dice agitando sus brazos como loco.

-Un poquito tarde? Pero Tyson, ya está oscureciendo y además parece que llegara una lluvia muy fuerte-dice el neko del grupo mientras miraba la ventana del dojo viendo el mal tiempo.

-SI!Exacto Ray!Podría ser una lluvia muy pero muy fuerte, sería una muy mala idea salir con esa clase de tormenta que está allí afuera porque hasta podría comenzar a llover mientras van a sus casas!-dice este todo muy rápido que hasta algunos quedaron con cara de no haber entendido lo que dijo-creo que no tienen otra opción que…-decía mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla, pensativamente-quedarse hasta que pare la tormenta y mientras tanto hacemos una fiesta de pijamada, en mi honor-dijo mientras que todos lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza-y bien? Que dicen?-pregunta mirando a todos.

-mmm-respondieron dudando en quedarse o no.

-Hay vamos chicos, fiesta hasta el amanecer-dice haciendo unos movimientos de baile.

-mmm-respondieron otra vez.

-Por favor-insiste con ojos suplicante.

-Ah!está bien Tyson pero al menos déjame llamar a mi mamá para pedirle permiso en quedarme aquí esta noche-dice Max rendido mientras sacaba un celular de su bolcillo ya sabiendo que la lluvia que se acerca podría durar toda la noche.

-Si! Y ustedes que me dicen?-pregunta a los demás.

-Bien, creo que es una buena idea- Dicen Kenny y Ray rindiéndose también ya sabiendo que si no aceptaban de todas formas Tyson no los dejaría ir.

-SIIII! FIESTA DE PIJAMADAA!XD-grito Tyson alegre saltando por todas partes y comenzando a bailar mientras que decía cantando "fiesta de pijamada si si fiesta de pijamada si sí!"Rítmicamente.

-Infantil-murmuro Kai, mientras que los demás miraban la escena que hacia el de gorras con unas gotas en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Max llamaba a su madre.

=En la llamada=

-pip…pip…( si, si ya sé! que barato efectos de sonido )pip..Hola?-contesto la madre del rubio.

-Hola mamá soy yo Max-dice

-Max! Porque aún no llegas a casa? Se está acercando una tormenta sabes?-le reprimió.

-Si lo sé por eso te llamo, te quería preguntar si podría quedarme en la casa de Tyson esta noche. Porque…bueno comenzaría a llover si me voy ahora en casa-

-mmm si tienes razón, Emily me informo que detecto rayos en las nubes muy poderosas, además de que se aproxima vientos fuertes con la tormenta, mmm está bien Maxie, quédate hasta que pare todo si?-

-Sí, de acuerdo gracias mamá-

-Adiós Max y cuídate-

-Si mamá lo hare adiós!-

=Fin de la llamada=

-Y bien? Que dijo tu mamá Max?-pregunto el cibernético.

-Dice que está bien, y tu jefe, no le avisaras a tus padres?-pregunta

-Sí, Dizzy ya les envió un mensaje y respondieron que sería mejor que me quede-dice el de gafas, se oye un gruñido fuerte.

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Max.

-Fue mi estómago-sonrojado contesto el de lentes-oye Tyson no es por molestar pero ya me dio hambre-dice este acariciando su barriguita.

-Ah! Es cierto, ahora les traigo algo para cenar-dice este parando de bailar y saliendo del dojo-esperen aquí chicos-dice este dejando solos a sus amigos en le dojo.

Una vez que ya no se oye los pasos del campeón, Max mira a sus amigos presentes y les pregunta-emm oigan chicos, creen que fue una buena idea quedarnos aquí?-

-Hay! Vamos Max, no exageres, además ya le avisaste a tu madre de que te quedarías, porque te preocupas?-pregunto el de ojos dorados.

-Ray, no me refería a eso, me refiero a Tyson, es que el campeonato como que le subió un poco en la cabeza, y ya saben que cosas raras o locas se le ocurre hacer a él cuándo está muy muy alegre, que? Acaso se olvidaron el día de san Valentín? Cuando Penny acepto salir con él y...bueno ya saben lo que paso en ese trágico día-dijo el rubio recordando.

-Oh! Es cierto, esa chica nunca más la volvió a hablar-dice el de lentes.

-Ah sí, escuche que para que nadie la reconociera se cambió de nombre y se tiño el cabello e incluso que se había mudado de país-dice el neko.

-Pues no la culpo, estar dentro de un programa de tv en vivo y en directo a todo el mundo con todo esos cangrejos vivos en tu cabello no es exactamente una cita romántica-dice serio el bicolor metiéndose por primera vez en la conversación mientras separaba sus brazos y habría sus ojos enfocándola en sus amigos.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, todos estaban serios y pensativos recordando el trágico día, y luego….

-jajajajajajajajajajaja!-empezaron a reírse todos, bueno no exactamente todos.

-Si jajaja pobre chica jajaja a veces Tyson puede exagerar un poco jajaja!-dice el chino aun riéndose.

-Un poco? Pero Ray fue en vivo y en directo jajajaja!-dijo el pecoso con ya lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí y a todo el mundo y con cangrejos jajajaja!-dice entre carcajadas el de los lentes.

Mientras todos estaban sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesita riéndose a todo volumen. Nadie se daba cuenta pero Kai estaba nervioso, esa risa, su risa tan alegre y seductora, a Kai simplemente lo hizo derretirse. Pero obviamente no lo demostraría, porque él era Kai Hiwatari, un chico serio que no demostrada sus sentimientos a nada ni a nadie, ha sí que para aparentar se cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos otra vez, fingiendo indiferencia, pero aun así temblaba un poco, esa risa que tanto le atraía estaba muy cerca de él! Mas especifico al lado de él, Kai no aguanto más y abrió los ojos para ver que hay estaba, el hermoso neko con una gran y encantadora sonrisa mostrando esos colmillos y ya con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse, debía admitirlo el, Kai Hiwatari, se avía enamorado de un chico! El hermoso gatito del grupo, de Ray…

Incluso se podría decir que desde el principio que lo vio le daba un poco de interés, verlo pelear por primera vez con Tyson y ser testigo del poder de Drigger, hasta llego a pensar que el neko podría ser similar a él, pero lo conoció y se dio cuenta que era todo lo contrario, él era…amable, alegre, un buen amigo en quien puedes confiarle tu propia vida, un chico pacífico y tranquilo, Ray ponía a sus amigos antes que a él mismo, y aria todo por no ser un inútil en su equipo, todo, y lo demostró cuando en el primer campeonato de beyblade, llegaron al final con los Demolition Boys, en el primer combate Kai avía perdido contra Ian, el que seguía en el segundo combate era Ray contra Bryan, y el neko sabía que si perdía su equipo ya no tendría posibilidad de ganar el campeonato, asique arriesgo todo para ganar, su estado físico su salud todo, y al final gano, pero a cambio salió muy herido, incluso tuvieron que hospitalizarlo, Kai cuando vio eso simplemente no podía créelo, y desde ese día le tuvo respeto y con el pasar de los tiempo cariño, debía admitirlo que desde el principio no quería creer que se estaba enamorando ni mucho menos de un chico, pero el mismo tenía pruebas de que así era, como cada vez que veía a esa tal Mariah acercarse DEMASIADO al neko chino, hablándolo, riéndose con él, abrasándolo! Sentía algo…algo como…celos, si celos eso era, y cuando lo veía entrenar wooow simplemente no podía despegar sus ojos de encima, se quedaba embobado observándolo, sudado y agitado, por Kami! Una imagen tentadora. Ni que decir de su apariencia, le encantaba todo de él, sus ojos color oro, con sus pupilas afiladas como los gatos, su cabello oscuridad pura, largo, sedoso, suave, con un aroma delicioso, vainilla, si con eso se podía comparar, su sonrisa y esos seductores colmillos que tenía solo lo hacía ver más atractivo, no podía decir nada de su cuerpo ya que jamás pudo verlo bien con la ropa que usaba, pero valla que quería hacerlo, tocar su piel quemada y suave, probarlo y verlo sudado y jadeando mientras que le hacia el…

…¿Pero qué?...¿que estaba pensando? Sacudió su cabeza rápido para sacarse sus "sanos" pensamientos y mandarlo lo más lejos posible, porque él sabía que jamás tendría oportunidad con el peli negro, es decir, Ray Kon, corresponderle a un chico? A su líder del equipo? A Kai Hiwatari? Ja! Que buen chiste, el bicolor sabía perfectamente que el neko solo lo veía como un amigo, al menos con eso se podía conformar, pero a veces no podía contenerse el deseo de besarlo cuando estaba cerca, como justo ahora, tan cerca, con su hermoso sonrojo de ya tanto reírse y sus colmillos, Kami! Como adoraba esos colmillos, sin darse cuenta se lamio los labios, es que no podía evitarlo, teniendo a veces oportunidad de saborear esos deliciosos y finos labios, como resistirse?-_"ya basta Kai contrólate!"-_se reprendió mentalmente cerrando otra vez sus ojos e intentando pensar en otra cosa.

Obviamente nadie se avía dado cuenta del raro comportamiento de Kai ya que todos estaban ocupados riéndose o intentando recuperar el aire de tanta carcajadas que dieron. Claro que nadie excepto Dizzy.

-mm interesante-dice la bestia bit dentro de la computadora (supongamos que tiene ojos en alguna parte y que vio eso sí?¬.¬)

Mientras tanto…

=En la cocina=

-mm?-oye las risas de sus amigos que están en el dojo-jeje creo que ya se están divirtiendo mejor me apuro antes de perderme la diversión! Bueno, a ver que hay en la nevera mm me llevare esto, este también y esto oh y no me olvido de esto ah y este y este y este también uh este se ve bien creo que con esto será suficiente oh esperen esto también me lo llevare-mientras que Tyson formaba una montaña de comida, golpea accidentalmente una parte de la nevera y con el acto cae una pequeña botellita, el de gorras se da cuenta y baja la mirada para ver que echo-mm? Qué es esto?-se pregunta mientras levanta la botellita, lo mira por un rato-debe de ser del abuelo-lo mira un ratito mas y de repente una sonrisa maléfica aparece en el rostro del peli azul-y…también me llevare esto jejeje-dice guardando la botellita en el bolcillo.

=Otra vez en el Dojo=

-Ya no se desesperen porque ya llegue-dice el campeón entrando de repente en el cuarto con la montaña de comidas.

-Ah! Por fin ya me estaba muriéndome de hambre-dice el de los lentes.

-Pues que esperan, coman-responde este mientras que sirve la montaña de comida.

-Gracias!-dicen todos empezando a comer, estaba todo delicioso hasta algunos decían mientras que comían "mm rico" y otros decían "mmm esto esta delicioso" y demás cosas, pero… todos pararon de comer, ya que algo malo pasaba, no, algo raro pasaba, todos miraron horrorizados la comida, ¿porque? Pues porque aun seguían hay! Todos e incluso Kai levantaron la mirada y ay estaba el problema…Tyson, aun parado en frente de la mesita con los brazos tras la espalda y con los ojos cerrados con una misteriosa sonrisa, _"¿por qué no se está devorando la comida como normalmente lo hace?"_ se preguntaron todos.

-T…Tyson?-dice Max un poco nervioso por la sonrisa de su amigo.

-mm?-fue su respuesta.

-Q…que sucede?-pregunta el de lentes.

-Porque la pregunta?-dice aun sonriendo.

-B…bueno es que no estas comiendo-responde el nekito también nervioso.

-mmm no tengo hambre-

…

…

…

TRUUUUUMMMMMM!-Cae un rayo en frente de la ventana haciendo que el cuarto brillara tenebrosamente misteriosa, mientras todos miraban con sorpresa al chico con gorra que aun sonreía, que por cierto el brillo del rayo hacia ver esa sonrisa escalofriante.

-AAAHHHH!-se alcanzan a oír los gritos de Tyson mientras que se escucha como la mesa con los cubiertos y la comidas eran tirados bruscamente al suelo…...

====/=====/=====/====/=====/=====/=====/====/=====/===/====/===/=====/====/====/=====/===

buenoooo...asta akii...lo continuareee si me dejaan reviewss asi sabre ke les gusto y ke kieren ke la continuee... n/n

buenooo aora si sin nada mas ke decir...

SAYONARA XD


	2. Capitulo 2: Sorpresas y chantajes

hola holaaa!

aww ke voniitoooo reviews! n.n muchisisimas gracias a esas lectoras! y tambien x sus conjesos ya ke creo ke gracias a eso mejore un pokito en mi ortografia...aunke de seguro aun no esta taaan vien

buenoo como sea espero ke les gusteee!

**====/====/======/======/=======/=====/====/======/=======/=====/=====/====/=**

**CAPITULO 2: **Sorpresas y chantajes

-AAAHHHH!-se alcanzan a oír los gritos de Tyson mientras que se escuchaba como la mesa con los cubiertos y la comidas eran tirados bruscamente al suelo…...

¿Pero qué avía pasado aquí? Se podía ver la mesa volcada, los cubiertos, algunos rotos, desparramadas por todo el suelo junto con la comida y a un Tyson tirado con la cara pegada al suelo mientras que Ray estaba encima de él sujetando sus brazos tras la espalda dejándolo inmóvil, Max por su parte estaba parado frente a ellos con el ceño fruñido, en la esquina se podía ver al jefe escondido tras de Dizzy mientras miraba la escena y Kai...bueno él ni se inmuto.

-¿Quién eres y donde esta Tyson? Responde!-pregunto el pecoso con un dedo acusador apuntándole a del gorras que aún estaba tirado en el suelo mientras Kenny se escondía más detrás Dizzy (que valiente ¬¬) y Kai… bueno el aún sigue sentado.

-¡¿De que rayos hablas Max?! ¡Ay! Ray suéltame me estas lastimando-se quejó el peli azul sacudiendose e intentando safarce del agarre del Chino .

-Buen intento, debo admitir que el disfraz está muy bien hecho y la voz lo imitas a la perfección pero no nos engañas!-dice el neko haciendo más fuerza en el agarre.

-¡ay! Ray ¿acaso te volviste loco? ¡Max ayúdame!-lloriqueo el pobre de Tyson mientras que se revolvía y se agitaba para poder librarse del agarre (lo cual no lo logro porque Ray tiene unos brazos muusculoootees! ahhhh *baba baba baba baba baba baba baba baba* ejem sigamos) que con el acto, la botellita que se escondía en el bolsillo de Tyson se cae y rueda hasta Kai.

-mm?-se quejo este mirando hacia abajo para ver qué fue lo que choco con él, lo agarra y lo mira un rato ignorando olímpicamente lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-Muy buen intento impostor pero el verdadero Tyson nunca diría "no tengo hambre" ese fue tu error, ahora dinos ¿dónde está?-exigió el rubio aun apuntándole acusadoramente.

-Dizzy porque no nos dijiste que él no era Tyson?-pregunto el de lentes en un rincón a su computadora.

-Jefe, yo solo estudio a bestias bit no soy adivina-concluyo la bit en el aparato.

-No puede ser, la comida, que desperdicio waaaa!-lloriqueo el dueño de Dragoon mientras miraba toda la comida tirada al suelo.

-Aja! Ahora si actúas como él no es así?-pregunto el neko aun encima de la espalda del peli azul.

-Sake-hablo Kai.

Un silencio sepulcral….

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos.

Muestra la botellita-sake-repite

Todos pestañearon dos veces (bueno eso no se sabe de Kenny ¬¬U) y luego miraron a Tyson.

-mm si solo era eso-lloriqueo el pobre con un rio de lágrimas aun tirado en el suelo.

Todos entendiendo que el raro comportamiento de Tyson solo fue para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, así que se relajaron un poco.

-Osea… que si eres el verdadero Tyson?-pregunto el de rasgos felinos mirandolo curiosamente.

-Si Ray! Soy yo ¡ahora quítate de encima!-grito enojado levantándose con toda su fuerza que por el acto Ray cae sentado al suelo. Un lindo (atractivo!) bicolor ve eso y se levanta dejando la botellita en el suelo para ayudar al adorable (y también atractivo!) neko.

-auch!-se quejó el nekito.

-Estas bien?-pregunto Kai extendiendo la mano.

-Eh? Ah sí, si estoy bien!-hablo levantándose rápidamente y rechazando la ayuda de Kai mientras que mira por otra parte_-"¿Por qué siempre que tengo la atención de Kai me pongo nervioso?"-_se pregunto, pero fue interrumpido sus pensamientos por la voz de uno de sus amigos.

-¡Oigan! ¡Esperen un minuto! Tyson ¿porque traías sake en tu bolsillo?-pregunto el cibernético acercándose al grupo.

-¿Eh? Pues...para beberlo ¿para que más?-le responde alzando los hombros como si nada importante dijera.

Silencio otra vez…

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!-gritaron todos sacudiendo por complejo la casa-¡¿estas loco?!-

-Tyson, ni siquiera tenemos edad para beber-aviso el rubio del grupo.

-Sí, pero estamos festejando mi campeonato y yo quiero hacerlo con libertad además el abuelo siempre decía "no hay fiesta si no hay sake"-dice intentando imitar a su abuelo-y bien que dicen ¿me acompañan?-pregunta mirando a todos.

-¡NO!-responden.

-yo me voy a dormir-dice el neko dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-yo también-dicen Max y el jefe siguiendo a Ray, Kai en silencio también se va, todos se cruzan con Tyson ignorándolo completamente mientras que este aún está parado ahí sin moverse, una vez que oye como la puerta que esta tras de él se sierra, con rapidez sale del dojo y va en los pasillos para alcanzar a sus amigos.

-¡Alto ahy!-hablo Tyson apuntando con un dedo acusador a todos.

-¿Eh?-todos voltean a ver al de gorras.

-Yo mando aquí porque esta es MI casa a sí que aran lo que yo diga, y yo digo, no, ordeno que vuelvan al dojo y se queden a tomar sake con migo entendido?-dice autoritariamente aun apuntándoles el dedo.

-Buenas noche!-

-Buena noche-

-Buenas-se despidieron todos siguiendo su camino ignorando olímpicamente a Tyson, mientras que este los miraba con la misma posición y con una gota en la cabeza.

-Max, jefe! Creo que olvidaron algo-hablo el de gorras con una sonrisa maléfica mientras saca dos objetos (de solo dios sabe dónde) y mostrándole a los susodichos que en una mano sostenía a un adorable peluche de osito disfrazado de vaquero (con sus botas de vaquero, su cinturón de vaquero y su muy lindo sombrerito de vaquero n.n) y en la otra mano sostenía a Dizzy.

-Teddy-lloriqueo el pecoso con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Dizzy-dice el de lentes con el mismo lloriqueo.

-Jefe ayúdame-pidio Dizzy con una gota en su em em en su…pantalla.

-Mounstro, suéltalo-hablaron ambos poniendo sus dos puños en el pecho y mirándolo desafiantemente.

-jejeje! Por supuesto que lo are, claro si primero vienen y me acompañan con el sake jejeje!-responde malvadamente.

-¿Y que aras si no aceptamos?-pregunta el pecoso.

-mmm ¡Dizzy, Teddy! Parecen estar un poco sucios, que tal si salimos un rato a darnos un buen baño bajo la fría lluvia-dice este a los dos objetos notando que ya avía comenzado a llover hace poco.

-No! Dizzy es demasiado sensible, una simple gota de agua la estropearía por completo-lloriqueo y exagero el jefe.

-Noo! Teddy solo se debe lavarlo en agua natural, si lo lavas con agua fría su ropa de vaquerito se arruinara y también le quitara el brillo de su pelaje-lloriqueo también el pecoso.

-Mujajaja sería una lástima si pasara eso muajajajaja-reia y hablaba siniestramente el de gorras.

-¡Eres un mounstro!-dicen ambos enojados.

-muajajajajajaja muaja jajaja!-reia malvadamente (o eso intentaba ¬¬) ya sabiendo que llegaba su victoria.

Mientras tanto Kai y Ray ven el gran espectáculo con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Salgamos de aquí antes de que se nos pegue lo estúpido-hablo Kai comensando su caminata seguido por Ray.

Tyson con una pose de victoria ve como el de lente y el pecoso entran al dojo con la cabeza abajo, observa que los otros dos faltantes se alejaban_ -"ah no eso sí que no"- _ pensó este decidido a que nadie se escaparía de él ni mucho menos esos dos, y él tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga para hacer que su líder señor simpático y el neko se rindan ante él y se queden a festejar su campeonato como él quería, con libertad, sip, festejaría con sus mejores amigos aunque tenga que obligarlos_-"muajajajajaja"-_

**====/=====/=====/====/====/===/=====/====/====/====/====/=====/====/==**

buenooo asta aki XD

ya saven si kieren conti avisenme (n.n)/

y otra ves gracias a las lectoras ke me dejaron lindo reviews n/n

buenoo aora si sin nada mas ke decir...

SAYONARAA XD


End file.
